Day One
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [TRAD] Quelques fragments de vie parentale du couple Tony et Loki et les troubles qui viennent avec. Petits morceaux de vie au fils des ans.


**Cette histoire appartient à _Maroon-dragon_, je ne détiens que la traduction. Je vous partage cette fiction parce que, comme les autres de la même personne, elle est plutôt géniale dans son genre .**

**Pour faire bref, **je qualifierais cette fiction de "scène quotidienne". Il n'y a pas d'action super effroyable, pas d'histoire à couper le souffle mais c'est la vie de tous les jours pour Tony, Loki et... enfin, je vous laisse lire ^^

**Day One**

- Stark, je vais te tuer!

Les cris qui résonnaient en écho au travers de l'immeuble laissèrent le reste de l'équipe alerte. Ils étaient tous venus lorsque Tony les avait appelés, leur disant que Loki était en plein travail. Le dieu était déjà plutôt effrayant dans son état normal, alors maintenant, ils se demandaient avec humour s'ils pourraient voir Iron Man être balancé par la fenêtre encore, tant le dieu était dans un état de souffrance.

- Croyez-vous qu'on devrait vérifier si Loki a, ou n'a pas, déjà tué Tony? Suggéra Clint depuis le divan.

- Je ne rentre pas là-dedans. Je ne pense pas que l'autre aimerait particulièrement, mais si tu veux y aller et vérifier… Lança le médecin.

Les doigts de Bruce étaient fermement plantés dans le divan, essayant de s'empêcher d'avoir un autre « épisode ».

- Oh non, je ne vais pas là-dedans. Tony s'est engagé à gérer tout ça en mariant Loki. Sérieusement, est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir de la misère à accepter le fait que Tony soit le premier de nous à avoir des enfants?

Les autres semblaient tout aussi dérangés par l'idée.

- Et bien, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il aurait des enfants avant nous tous, mais plus à cause des one-night. Lança l'espionne.

Natasha aurait probablement raison, si ce n'avait été question d'un certain dieu nordique pour mêler les cartes.

- Ah seigneur, est-ce que vous vous souvenez du jour où Thor les a surprit? Je ne pense pas que New York ait déjà vécu un tel orage.

Ils sourirent tous au souvenir. D'ailleurs, Thor arpentait le couloir en face de la chambre de Loki, la meilleure option qu'il avait depuis que Loki l'avait personnellement expulsé de la pièce lorsqu'il avait essayé d'entrer pendant son accouchement.

- Ou la cérémonie du mariage, où ils ont été surpris par Frigga avant même d'avoir eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Commenta Clint tandis qu'un autre cri transperça la tour.

Pepper fut plutôt perturbée par ce dernier.

- J'étais là avec elle et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Tony m'a laissé pour lui. J'espère quand même encore pouvoir oublier ça.

Personne ne pouvait nier le fait que Loki était un spécimen plutôt séduisant.

Puis soudainement, une lamentation différente se fit entendre dans la tour.

- J'imagine que bébé est là donc, dis Steve, ne faisant qu'énoncer l'évidence.

À peu près trente minutes plus tard, Tony arriva dans la pièce avec un paquet enveloppé dans une douillette bleue et une expression fatiguée complètement oubliée par son sourire éclatant.

- Les gars, voici Amund Phil Laufeyson Stark.

Même Natasha sourit face à la boulle de joie entre ses bras. C'était vraiment le bébé le plus mignon du monde. Il avait de grands yeux verts, qui deviendraient sans doute bruns dans les prochains mois, un petit nez arrondi et des fossettes lorsqu'il souriait. Il passa de bras en bras jusqu'à Pepper, qui sembla ne vouloir jamais le lâcher.

- Pourquoi le prénom Amund? Demanda Bruce tandis que lui et Tony regardaient tous les puissants et féroces Avengers devenir guimauve.

- Oh, j'ai laissé Loki choisir. Ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec une protection divine. Tu ne peux pas nier par contre que cet enfant a les personnes les plus fantastiques pour le protéger par contre.

Au même moment, Thor fit quelque chose de ridicule avec son visage qui fit gazouiller le bébé. Tony comprit que c'était sans doute sa façon de rire.

Loki se joignit à eux un peu plus tard, et regarda avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude son enfant dans les bras des Avengers.

- Stark, si quelque chose lui arrive sous leur garde, je te tiens responsable.

- Oh allez, l'enfant a le droit de rencontrer sa parenté. Tu te sens mieux? Dis l'homme au dieu qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- La magie est pratique pour ça, oui. Ne pense pas que je vais l'utiliser toujours par contre.

Loki ne put donner autant d'acidité à sa menace tandis qu'il regardait son fils roucouler. Tony entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de son mari, serrant légèrement sa main.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cornes de bouc. Je pense qu'une fois est suffisante… pour l'instant.

**_Quatrième année : _**

- Amund, descends de là maintenant! Cria Loki tandis qu'il regarda son fils, perché précairement sur une immense tour de livres.

Le garçon avait clairement passé trop de temps avec cette cervelle de moineau, Clint de son prénom.

- Non! Je fais ce que je veux! Répondit le garçon borné.

Leur fils était trop intelligent et Tony devrait arrêter de dire ce genre de choses devant lui.

- Si tu ne descends pas maintenant, papa va utiliser la magie et tu sais à quel point tu détestes quand je m'en sers…

L'enfant sembla évaluer la situation un moment.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir un biscuit si je descends?

Si Loki n'avait pas déjà été certain que c'était bien son fils là-haut, il en avait la confirmation maintenant.

- Non, je ne vais pas te récompenser pour cette rébellion!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il débattait avec son fils de quatre ans? De plus, en évaluant la situation avec un peu de recul, il semblait vraiment parti pour perdre le combat.

- Même pas si je te rends ça?

Un instant le dieu ne sut pas ce que _ça_ était, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le point bleu. Fils de…

- Amund, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas prendre et réduire le sceptre de papa?

Il était vraiment en train de perdre patience… et puis où diable était son mari!? La bataille ne pouvait pas durer si longtemps. C'était seulement Dr Doom par Odin!

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, l'homme atterrit sur la plateforme sur le toit.

- Papa! Cria l'enfant, faisant trembler la tour et éventuellement, le faire tomber lui.

Avec l'aide d'un peu de magie, Amund atterrit sauf sur le sol et en une seconde, il était dans les bras de son père qui venait d'arriver. Loki ignora les sourcils haussés de son mari et au lieu de cela, prit le minuscule sceptre des mains de son fils.

- Pas de biscuits et de dessert pour toi.

Il refusa de regarder l'enfant. Il avait besoin d'instaurer certaines règles et il ne se laisserait pas avoir par une paire de grands yeux verts de chiots larmoyants. Peu lui importait que son fils était adorable ainsi. Il entendit Tony tenter de calmer l'enfant pleurnichant entre ses bras. Loki le laissa s'arranger avec.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Amund fut finalement endormi, Loki se lova contre Tony sur le divan. Il aimait son fils, mais cet enfant avait trop d'énergie et était quelques fois trop intelligent. Il se détendit lorsque Tony caressa ses cheveux.

- Longue journée alors? Questionna l'homme à son mari presque endormi.

- Comment as-tu put deviner? Gémit Loki.

- Détends-toi, il ira bientôt à l'école et Steve a déjà offert de le garder la semaine prochaine.

La semaine prochaine, c'était leur anniversaire et ils avaient désespérément besoin d'une pause. De tous les Avengers, Steve était probablement le plus qualifié pour prendre soin d'Amund. Bruce avait eu un épisode une fois et même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment blesser l'enfant immortel, ils avaient été terriblement inquiets. Amund continuait de l'appeler l'amusant homme vert depuis ce moment-là. Natasha avait décidément refusé de le garder après que l'enfant ait appris à parler, ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas endurer la combinaison de Loki et Tony sans essayer de le tuer. C'était d'ailleurs mieux lorsqu'elle était là et que Loki ou Tony était présent.

Lorsqu'on en venait au frère foudroyant, ils n'y avaient même pas songé. La dernière fois que Thor avait été dans la tour Stark, il avait fait exploser le gaufrier. Jarvis ne comprenait toujours pas. La seule personne restante était Clint… ce qui emmena Loki à un autre point.

- La cervelle de moineau ne gardera plus jamais Amund. Je n'aime pas utiliser ma magie pour le faire descendre de places en hauteur. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Tout ce qu'il eut pour réponse fut un rire de son mari.

**_Dixième année : _**

- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais votre fils a causé un paquet de problèmes récemment.

Tony détesta la femme immédiatement. Personne n'avait jamais dit que son fils était un fauteur de troubles. Amund était seulement curieux.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement? Demanda son mari, plaçant une main sur la cuisse de Tony pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la femme.

- Il refuse de répondre aux professeurs lorsqu'ils l'appellent. Quand le professeur de maths lui demande de décrire les explications de comment il a réussi le problème, il lui répond qu'il est « trop stupide pour comprendre de toute façon. »

« C'est bien mon fils » pensa Tony, ricanant intérieurement. Toutefois, Loki semblait penser la même chose mais pas de façon positive.

- Je t'ai dit des milliers de fois d'arrêter d'insulter des gens lorsqu'il est dans la pièce. Il tient clairement de toi, lui siffla l'homme.

- MOI? Et si on parlait de ton attitude « je fais ce que je veux »? Tu es autant à blâmer que moi.

La femme de l'école du SHIELD pour enfants « différents » toussa. « Elle en a probablement déjà vu de toutes les couleurs » pensa Tony en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas le seul enfant doté de pouvoirs dans l'école. Amund était l'un des plus vieux, mais de plus en plus d'Avengers et de superhéros avait commencé à procréer, donnant au SHIELD de nouveaux problèmes à gérer. Il se souvint quand même en souriant du moment où son fils et Brave, fille de Clint et Natasha, avait joué au chat dans New York. Ils avaient joué avec des flèches et Amund avait volé le bouclier de Steve. Il y avait eu quelques dommages « mineurs » et avaient suivies de longues discussions entre son mari et son fils quant à l'utilisation de la magie en public.

- Pouvons-nous en revenir au problème principal messieurs? _C'est vrai, les erreurs de son fils, songea Stark._ Nous avons vraiment besoin que vous discutiez avec votre fils à propos du respect envers ses ainés. Autrement, votre fils a une moyenne de A et semble socialiser correctement avec les autres.

Pour vrai, cette femme leur demandait, à lui et Loki, de demander à leur fils de montrer du respect envers les autres? Eux qui avaient une façon bien particulière de se comporter face aux autres ? Il supposa que c'était seulement pour qu'elle dise à Fury qu'elle avait proposé la demande aux parents, et que la balle était dans leur camp.

Lorsque lui et Loki quittèrent la pièce, ils trouvèrent leur fils jouant avec une petite rousse. Brave étaient deux ans plus jeune qu'Amund, mais ils étaient comme larrons en foire. Clint et Natasha devaient donc être aux alentours…

- Bon ou mauvais? _Ah, les voilà._

- Grâce au comportement irresponsable de Tony, nous devons apprendre à notre enfant à montrer plus de respect envers ses ainés, dit Loki à Natasha en grognant.

Bien sûr, c'était de la faute de Tony. Si les choses n'allaient pas comme elles le devaient, c'était plus facile de blâmer le mari.

- Mon comportement est parfaitement correct. Crois-tu que parler de son oncle comme d'un imbécile gaffeur soit la meilleure chose à faire pour lui apprendre les bonnes choses?

- C'était simplement un constat. Tout le monde sait qu'Amund est déjà dix fois plus intelligent que Thor et peut le battre les mains dans le dos.

Et bien, il avait un point. C'était ridicule de voir comment son fils de dix ans pouvait toujours mettre Thor dans les situations les plus embarrassantes et partir sans être blâmé. Tony ne pouvait être plus fier de son fils.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour la rencontrer, ça ne vous dérange pas de garder Brave? Demanda Clint en poussant Natasha dans la pièce où se déroulait la rencontre parents-professeurs.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Loki avant que Tony ne décline la demande.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux littéralement collés à leur chaise.

- Il fallait bien que tu lui apprennes comment coller les choses ensemble magiquement, bien sûr, gémit Tony tandis que Loki tentait de bouger ses mains suffisamment pour enlever le sort.

- Juste… ferme là Stark.

**_Année 18 : _**

- Nous sommes partis au cinéma. Lança Amund tandis que lui et Brave quittaient la maison.

Il n'était pas certain que ses parents l'aient entendu, mais il s'en foutait un peu de toute façon. Il avait fait ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Malgré sa grande taille, ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux verts brillants, il n'avait pas de difficulté à s'enfuir de toutes situations. Il avait appris du meilleur comment mentir, comment faire les yeux de chiots pour tout avoir et si nécessaire, la magie. Brave était l'une des seules au monde, excepté ses parents, qui était immunisé aux yeux de chiots suppliants. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il sortait avec elle… et bien, ça et le fait qu'elle était sexy lorsqu'elle se battait. Comme son père, il aimait les choses que les autres préféraient laisser de côté.

- Où est-ce qu'on rencontrait Peter et Phil? Demanda-t-il à sa petite amie tandis qu'ils entraient dans la voiture.

Peter était le fils adoptif de Pepper et Steve, et quiconque ne le connaissait pas pourrait penser qu'il n'est qu'un enfant ordinaire avec une légère tendance du côté geek. Mais bon, ils se connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que c'était tout autre. Phil avait les mêmes parents, mais il n'était pas adopté. Le sérum qui avait rendu son oncle invincible était apparemment héréditaire, alors il était plutôt intelligent d'éviter un combat avec le grand blond. Amund n'était pas particulièrement observateur, mais il savait que s'il se promenait seul avec Phil, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, ou garçon, qu'il voulait. Amund avait l'apparence d'un mauvais garçon sombre et le nom qui allait avec tandis que Phil avait le charme d'un gentleman et l'apparence qui avait rendu célèbre Capitaine America.

- Ils nous attendent au cinéma. Apparemment, Peter est accompagné. Je pense qu'elle s'appelle Gwen ou quelque chose comme ça. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'oncle Bruce dernièrement, ou de Thor?

- Oui, Thor est de retour temporairement à Asgard, visitant mes grands-parents. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mes parents les détestent autant d'ailleurs. Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont géniaux. Oncle Bruce est de retour en Inde, pour une sorte de retraite. Tony pense qu'il a une petite amie cachée là-bas.

- Ça serait logique, si j'étais lui, je ne voudrais lui présenter mes amis aussi.

Elle sortit un bandeau pour retenir ses cheveux roux bouclés.

- Allez, avoue qu'on ne peut pas avoir une famille plus géniale que la nôtre! Lança le jeune homme

- Oui, nous avons aussi la famille la plus étrange. Toute personne normale se serait probablement enfuie en criant si elle nous rencontrait tous ensemble.

Elle avait un bon argument. Deux assassins entrainés, Iron Man, un ancien dieu vilain, le dieu de la foudre, Capitaine America et plusieurs enfants super puissants : bienvenu dans la famille la plus dangereuse que vous ne rencontrerez jamais ailleurs. Il stationna sa voiture directement en face du cinéma, cherchant du regard ses amis qu'il ne trouva pas trop loin de leur emplacement. Il mit ses verres fumés et, accompagné de Brave, s'approcha d'eux.

Amund était facilement reconnaissable.

Personne ne pourrait jamais le confondre pour autre chose qu'un Stark-Laufeyson.

**FIN**


End file.
